Dispensing apparatus for granular materials are well known in the prior art and such prior art devices teach mechanisms whereby varying amounts of materials are delivered at the users' option. Certain apparatus made in the past include sealing means to prevent moisture from affecting the remaining materials although varying degrees of success have been achieved with the previously conceived dispensers.
Therefore it is an objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing device which will dispense a pre-selected amount of materials in an accurate manner while preventing the moisture in the air to reach or affect the remaining materials.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing device which will empty totally under normal operating conditions and which will not have to be tilted or shaken to rid the dispenser of any residual amounts.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing device which is easily adjustable to dispense varying quantities of materials as required.